


Friendship

by KDblack



Series: In Which Clovis and Cath Secretly Want to Make Out (or something) [1]
Category: Evil FTW - Selan Pike
Genre: Gen, Short, gen - Freeform, there is literally nothing on ao3 for this fandom and that's an actual tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDblack/pseuds/KDblack
Summary: Supervillains have an odd way of defining friendship. Come to think of it, so do superheroes.





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is literally nothing on AO3 for Evil FTW, despite it being objectively amazing, and because I didn't update my main fic for months. In conclusion, please read Evil FTW - you can find it on tumblr and it's a really fun little read.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Selan's school is holding a bake sale and she's gonna attack it with paintball guns and flour bombs. Xeno's busy being a loser, but Selanio's gonna blow some stuff up across town to distract Apogee, and Selan was wondering if you could get Cath to stall him a bit when he inevitably kicks the Baron's butt.”

Clovis stares down at the tiny redhead smiling hopefully at him, the beginnings of a headache making themselves known. “Why?”

“You two are friends, right?” She keeps talking, but he stops listening after that sentence.

What even–?

“He's not my friend.”

Selan breaks off in the middle of a sentence to tilt her head curiously. “Are you sure? You two spend an awful lot of time saving each other's lives and complaining about each other to not be friends.”

Supervillains have an odd way of defining friendship. Come to think of it, so do superheroes. “Doesn't matter.”

“Well, what is he, then?” she insists, bouncing up and down on her toes.

Clovis opens his mouth. Closes it. Shrugs.

“He's an asshole.”

“Rude,” Selan says, but she's smiling.

“True,” Clovis counters, and he might be smiling too.


End file.
